


A Small Thank You

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [11]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Cumplay, F/F, Fivesome, GP, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana comes up with an idea of how to thank everyone for helping her move, and a few revelations come to light.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Escort AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	A Small Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Something I've had planned for a while can finally happen. Yay! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The morning after the move, Sana groaned when she opened her eyes, feeling her body ache. She looked over to see Mina still sleeping, so she hooked a leg over her hips and climbed on top of her, kissing her cheek gently. 

  
  


Mina hummed quietly and wrapped her arms around Sana. “Morning.” 

  
  


“Good morning, baby.” Sana whispered against her skin, giving her another kiss. 

  
  


Mina ran her hands along her bare skin, smirking a little when she realized why she was naked, memories of the night before flooding her mind. “How do you feel?” 

  
  


“You know I’m sore.” Sana mumbled, tucking into her neck. 

  
  


Mina chuckled and moved them to lay on their side, pulling Sana’s leg over her hips and rubbing her thigh. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“Mmm mmm, don’t be. I liked it.” Sana put her hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. “I might want a repeat before they wake up.” 

  
  


“Nayeon is probably already up. She’s always been an early riser. At least the last few years.” 

  
  


“Because you’re a tough boss.” Sana teased, reaching down to palm her hard cock, the pad of her thumb playing with the head, making Mina’s hips jerk once. 

  
  


Mina raised her brow. “I can show you tough if you like.” 

  
  


Sana wrapped her fingers around her shaft and stroked her slowly. “What happened to losing control?” She husked against her lips, guiding Mina’s cock inside her. 

  
  


Mina’s jaw dropped slightly at the feeling of her tight heat, her balls tensing. She pulled back then pushed in again, moving her hand to rest low on Sana’s hips as she thrust. “Maybe I’ll let you today.” 

  
  


Sana hummed, moving them over again where she was on top. She braced herself on Mina’s abs and rode her cock slowly, rolling her hips slowly so it hit every spot inside her. “I do have to thank you for helping me move.” 

  
  


Mina squeezed her thighs gently. “I’ll take it.” 

  
  


Sana looked into her eyes then leaned down. “I should thank the others too, shouldn’t I?” She said quietly, gauging Mina’s reaction. 

  
  


Mina looked back into her eyes, thinking back on her times with the three other women down the hall. Her cock pulsed. “You do know you get jealous.” She teased, testing the waters herself. 

  
  


Sana connected their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. “I’ll just have to claim you after they get you.” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Mina brought her hands up to cup Sana’s cheeks, kissing her again. “You think they’d be down for that?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “Baby, all three of them are horndogs.” 

  
  


“And they’re possessive like us.” 

  
  


“And there’s enough trust between the five of us that nothing will happen.” 

  
  


Mina rolled them over and pulled her cock out to the head, snapping her hips to sink back in, making Sana moan loudly. “Then I suppose we should make sure they’re awake.” She repeated the motion over and over and each time, Sana got louder. It took barely a minute before there was a voice from the hallway. 

  
  


“It’s too early!” It was Momo. 

  
  


Mina smirked. “Watch this.” She pulled out of Sana and walked to the door, opening it. Momo’s eyes instantly shot down to Mina’s hard and very wet cock. Mina then noticed Nayeon and Jihyo standing behind her, also looking down. Nayeon’s eyes widened slightly. “How about you make us shut up.” 

  
  


The offer made all three sets of eyes shoot up to hers. Jihyo mashed her lips together and Nayeon took one step forward, reaching back for Momo’s hand. Momo looked between them. 

  
  


“No hard feelings?” Momo asked, looking back to Mina. 

  
  


“None.” 

  
  


Momo nodded once and let Nayeon guide them toward the bedroom. Mina waited for them then closed the door. Sana was sitting up against the headboard and looked over Momo’s shoulder toward Mina, who gave her a nod. She got up on her knees and moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing Momo’s shirt and pulling her close. She pressed their chests together and got just centimeters away from her lips. Momo swallowed hard as her eyes flicked between Sana’s and her lips. 

  
  


“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” She asked, keeping her eyes on Momo’s. At Momo’s slight nod, Sana closed the gap and kissed her, feeling her arms slide around her body to pull her closer. 

  
  


Mina came up behind Nayeon, pressing her hard cock against her ass. Nayeon gasped at the feeling. Jihyo made a soft noise as she was pulled in by Mina too. “You’re one hundred percent sure, yeah?” She looked between them, seeing Jihyo watching Sana and Momo the moment before. 

  
  


“Yes.” Nayeon replied first. 

  
  


“Yes.” Jihyo followed behind, reaching down to cup Mina’s balls, squeezing them. “Bed.” 

  
  


Mina moved them over to the bed, but Nayeon pushed her down and knelt between her legs, wrapping her lips around the tip. Mina held in a moan, watching Jihyo come up and kiss her to keep her quiet. The deeper Nayeon took her, the louder Mina got even if Jihyo was trying to silence her. 

  
  


Nayeon remembered Mina’s body like the back of her hand. Every spot that made her twitch and moan. And she hit every single one. She pulled off of her cock and dragged her tongue along the underside from balls to tip, making her knees turn in. 

  
  


“Fuck,” Mina let out a guttural moan, precum coating Nayeon’s tongue as she took her back into her throat. Her back arched sharply then her hips took off, fucking into Nayeon’s throat. “Take it.” She growled under her breath. 

  
  


Nayeon kept her head still as Mina fucked up into her throat, eyes looking up to see her jaw dropped and her chest heaving. A surge of pride shot through her that she still had this effect on her. She pulled up to the head and rubbed her tongue along the spot where the head and shaft met.

  
  


“Wait, wait, wait,” Mina begged softly, not wanting to come yet. 

  
  


Nayeon pulled away and moved up her body. “Too much for you?” She teased. 

  
  


“Don’t wanna come yet…” Mina panted, looking up at Jihyo. “Want you inside me first.” 

  
  


Jihyo smirked and flipped Mina over onto her stomach. She shed her clothes and leaned down to press her tongue against her hole, making Mina cry out in pleasure. 

  
  


On the other end, Momo was on top of Sana, her cock resting against her pussy. She moved her hips slowly, dragging her length along her clit. There was a sense of familiarity and they fell into it immediately. Sana cupped the back of her neck to bring her in for a searing kiss, reaching between them to guide Momo’s cock into her. 

  
  


“Fuck me.” She husked against her lips. 

  
  


Momo whimpered at the feeling of her pussy and made slow, deep thrusts to savor the feeling. “God, Sana,” she moaned softly, their foreheads resting together. 

  
  


Sana brought her hands up to put them on either side of her neck, fingers framing her ears and thumbs resting on her jaw. “You feel so good.” She whispered. 

  
  


Momo bit the inside of her lower lip, keeping her deliberate thrusts. “So do you.” 

  
  


Sana brought her legs up slightly to let Momo hit deeper. She hit a particular spot inside her that made her moan the loudest Mina had ever heard her, which caught her attention. She took in the way Momo was moving her hips, but then was instantly distracted by Jihyo mounting her. 

  
  


“Are you ready for me?” Jihyo whispered into her ear, nipping it gently. 

  
  


Mina nodded, turning a little further to connect their lips. “Yes.” 

  
  


Jihyo kissed her back and felt Nayeon slide her a bottle of lube. She put some on her shaft then eased into Mina. Nayeon moved around and had Mina move up onto her hands and knees so she could slide under her. Mina caught onto what she was doing and helped her get comfortable. Nayeon pulled her in for a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth as she guided her cock inside her. 

  
  


Mina moaned into her mouth and fell into a rhythm, fucking into Nayeon then back onto Jihyo’s cock. She bit down on Nayeon’s lower lip and tugged it gently then kissed along her cheek to her neck. 

  
  


“You like that dick, baby?” Mina whispered. 

  
  


Nayeon nodded rapidly, her legs falling open. “Yes…” 

  
  


Mina smirked and started to remember what Nayeon liked the most and angled her hips to hit a few certain spots inside her that had her moaning and her legs squeezing around her sides. Jihyo raised her brow and hummed, starting to meet Mina’s thrusts to drive her cock deeper into her ass. Mina lost her rhythm then as the head of Jihyo’s cock brushed her prostate. 

  
  


“Oh shit…” Mina groaned, going slightly limp, but keeping most of her weight off of Nayeon. The harder Jihyo fucked her, the more she lost her steadiness. Nayeon glanced past Mina’s shoulder and looked into Jihyo’s eyes, smirking. 

  
  


“Fuck that tight ass, baby.” 

  
  


Jihyo winked and doubled her efforts, making Mina moan loudly into Nayeon’s neck. 

  
  


The sound caught Sana’s attention and she looked over to see Mina at Jihyo’s mercy. It made her clench around Momo. She looked over herself and grinned, seeing Mina under Jihyo. 

  
  


“I know that look.” Momo whispered. “Jihyo is taking out her jealousy. That moan Nayeon let out, we’ve never heard it.” 

  
  


Sana hummed, thinking then that Mina knew Nayeon in and out where Momo and Jihyo didn’t yet. But the same could be said for herself and Momo. She flipped them over and pinned Momo’s hands above her head, pulling her hips up until just the head was left before sinking back down. She kept her pace slow, almost torturing Momo with it. Her legs started to squirm the longer Sana rode her. 

  
  


“Sana, please,” Momo begged quietly, not wanting the others to hear her beg. 

  
  


Sana raised her brow and kept going, but when she felt Momo plant her feet, she pulled off of her cock and pressed her pussy against it, pinning it to her stomach. “Naughty girl.” 

  
  


Momo swallowed and looked up at her with pleading eyes. “I’ll be good…” 

  
  


“I’m sorry, what?” She tilted her head as if trying to hear her better. 

  
  


“I’ll be good.” Momo said louder, but not loud enough. When Sana didn’t move, she mashed her lips together. “I’ll be good!” 

  
  


Her voice caught the attention of the other three, and it made her blush up to her ears. Sana smirked evilly and sank back down on her cock, riding her hard and fast. It had Momo arching and moaning loudly. 

  
  


“Come inside me, baby.” Sana said as she leaned down to get just an inch away from her face. “Let me feel that big load.” She ran her tongue along her lower lip. Momo chased after her lips, her hips stuttering as she unloaded inside her with a soft whimper. She quickly rolled them over and humped into her, chasing the aftereffects of her orgasm. 

  
  


The sounds from beside her combined with Jihyo stretching her and Nayeon’s walls clamping around her, sent Mina over the edge, coming deep inside her. Nayeon whimpered, lasting just seconds, coming at the feeling of Mina’s cum flooding her pussy. Jihyo grunted low, pressing her hips flush to Mina’s ass, her balls pulsing as she filled her. All three of them collapsed on the bed, panting. 

  
  


Mina put her hand on Nayeon’s cheek and brought her close to kiss the other before turning and pecking Jihyo’s lips a few times. “You okay?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded. “You?” 

  
  


Mina hummed softly, kissing her again. “I’m going to guess something. Momo isn’t that submissive with you two. Judging by how red she got.” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head. “It was interesting to hear.”

  
  


Mina turned her attention to Momo and Sana, seeing her still moving in Sana a little bit. She caught Sana’s eyes and puckered her lips to send her a kiss. Sana smiled at the action and did the same. Momo finally pulled back, standing up on her knees then sitting back on her heels, her cock still half hard. She glanced over and saw Jihyo eyeing her. Jihyo met Momo’s eyes and started to crawl over to her, getting behind her. 

  
  


“You’ll be good, huh?” Jihyo reached around and placed her palms on the front of her hips, the very tips of her fingers brushing the base of her cock. 

  
  


Momo licked her lips and pressed back against Jihyo’s cock. “Yes.” She watched Nayeon come closer and move Sana around to lay between her legs, running the flat of her tongue along her pussy to clean up Momo’s cum. Her cock twitched at the sight. Mina, still watching from the side, moved up closer. 

  
  


“Maybe she should prove she’ll be a good girl and watch for a little while without touching herself.” 

  
  


Momo and Jihyo’s eyes shot over to her. 

  
  


“I think that’s a good idea.” Jihyo said as she pulled her hands away from her hips, moving her to sit at the foot of the bed. She pressed a few kisses to her lips. “Don’t touch and you’ll get a reward.” She said against her lips, just barely seeing Momo’s cock twitch hard from the bottom of her vision. “Can you do that for me, baby?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “I can do that.” She whispered. 

  
  


Jihyo felt slightly powerful having Momo at her mercy when she was usually at hers. She moved over to Nayeon and slammed into her pussy, fucking her hard and fast. Momo groaned as she watched, her hands itching to touch herself. Mina came up to kneel behind her and draped her arms over her shoulders, kissing along the column of her neck.

  
  


“I think you’re going to have two holes to clean before you get to come.” She whispered into her ear. “Jihyo is going to fill Nayeon and Sana, then I’m going to fill them,” Mina moved her hands to cup her breasts, squeezing them hard, causing Momo to moan softly as the metal studs pressed into her. “And once we’re satisfied that you’ve done a good job, we’ll make you come over and over again.” Her hands moved lower, the very tips of her fingers brushing her balls. “And drain you dry.” 

  
  


Momo swallowed hard and nodded, distracted by how Jihyo was fucking into Nayeon. Mina pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek and rested her chin on her shoulder as she watched. “But now, we enjoy the show.” 

  
  


Jihyo kept her thrusts steady, looking up to meet Sana’s eyes. They’d never actually gotten together, and this would be the first time they did anything like this. Sana smirked like she could tell what was going on inside her head. Distracting herself from it, Jihyo focused back on Nayeon and reached around to rub her clit, making her moan against Sana’s pussy. 

  
  


Sana let out a soft whimper and closed her thighs around her head, humping her mouth as she came. Nayeon pushed up on her hands and fucked back on Jihyo’s cock, squeezing her eyes shut as her body shuddered through an orgasm. 

  
  


“Fuck, baby…” 

  
  


Jihyo latched onto her neck, her hips losing rhythm as she came with her, unloading inside her. She pulled out quickly, her wet cock slapping against her stomach as she moved over to Sana. Mina moved around from behind Momo and got on top of Nayeon, pushing in to keep Jihyo’s load inside her. 

  
  


Sana cupped Jihyo’s cheeks and pulled her close as she got between her legs. “How do you feel?” 

  
  


Jihyo took a deep breath. “I never thought I’d be between your legs, but here we are.” She teased then gasped as Sana guided her cock into her. 

  
  


“Show me what you got, Park.” 

  
  


Jihyo raised her brow and hooked her arms under her knees to angle her hips up as she pounded down into her. Sana moaned loudly, her hands still on her cheeks. 

  
  


“Fuck, that’s it. Tear that pussy up.” 

  
  


Beside them, Mina had Nayeon’s legs over her shoulders, fucking her just as hard. Momo let out a soft whimper as she watched. Mina heard it and started to lengthen her thrusts to make her even more envious. However, she could feel her balls already tensing up. 

  
  


“I’m gonna come already…” Mina said as she put Nayeon’s legs down and lay against her. 

  
  


Nayeon put her hands on her hips and lightly dug her nails into her skin. “Do it.” 

  
  


Mina mashed her lips together and held out as long as she could, but it turned out to be just a few seconds. She pushed her cock in all the way and whined low as she came, her balls visibly pulsing as she came. She looked over to Momo and crooked a finger at her. “Come here.” 

  
  


Momo obeyed and came over to them, settling between Nayeon’s legs just as she pulled out. Before anything was able to leak out of Nayeon, she pushed her tongue inside her, moaning softly at the taste of their combined cum. Nayeon hissed at the feeling and let her thighs fall open as she ran her fingers through Momo’s hair. 

  
  


“Right there, baby… Don’t stop.” Nayeon begged softly as her nose lightly brushed by her clit. 

  
  


Jihyo’s breathing got heavier the closer she got to coming. Sana pulled her closer and kissed her deep and slow. Jihyo moaned softly, the kiss distracting her from her hard pace. She slowed down to a crawl, dragging her cock out then pushing back in. Sana smirked against her lips and wrapped her legs around her hips. 

  
  


“Come inside me, Jihyo.” She husked against her lips, looking into her eyes. 

  
  


Jihyo’s hips stilled then, her jaw dropping as she came. She rutted against her, pushing her load deep as she peppered Sana’s face and neck with kisses. Sana smiled into them, then looked past her to see Mina waiting for her turn. As Jihyo pulled out, Mina whispered into her ear. 

  
  


“There’s a vibrator on the top shelf. Grab it for me, please.” 

  
  


“Of course.” She said with a smirk, knowing it was for Momo. 

  
  


Mina moved to push into Sana, connecting their lips. “Hi, baby.” 

  
  


Sana smiled wide and kissed her back, Mina’s familiar length filling her perfectly. “Hi, cutie. Did you have fun?” She raised a brow. 

  
  


Mina chuckled. “I know you did too.” 

  
  


Sana hummed, kissing her again. “Show them how it’s done.” 

  
  


Mina nipped her lip and started a pace she knew Sana loved, slow, deep, and hard. It didn’t take long for the room to be filled with Sana’s desperate moans followed by Nayeon’s loud ones as she came on Momo’s tongue. Jihyo came up behind Momo and straddled her, leaning down to kiss all over the back of her shoulder. 

  
  


“Tell me how you feel, sweetheart.” She whispered against her skin. 

  
  


Momo pulled away from Nayeon and turned her head. “I need to come so bad.” She said through a soft whine. 

  
  


Jihyo pulled her up onto her knees and peeked over her shoulder at her cock. It was rock hard and the tip an angry red. “Poor baby.” She kissed her cheek and watched Nayeon stand on her knees in front of Momo, kissing her other cheek. “You’ll get a reward soon.” 

  
  


Momo nodded, melting back into Jihyo’s embrace and reached out to hold Nayeon close as she watched Mina thrust into Sana. It was a lot rougher than anything she’d done with her. But Sana seemed to like it. A lot. 

  
  


Barely a minute passed before they heard Mina moan low, her hips stilling. Jihyo tapped Momo’s hip. “Go clean her up.” 

  
  


Momo shot forward and buried her face between Sana’s legs, curling her tongue against her walls to clean her. Sana hissed at the feeling, almost too sensitive to handle it. Mina came to Jihyo’s side and grabbed the vibrator. 

  
  


“There’s an attachment, hold on,” She got up and grabbed the hummingbird. When Jihyo saw it, her eyes widened. 

  
  


“You’re trying to kill her, huh?” 

  
  


Mina shrugged with a small smirk. “Possibly.” She sat back on her heels and attached it to the vibrator. Glancing up when she heard Sana moan, she saw Momo pulling back. “All done?” 

  
  


Momo licked her lips clean and moved away so they could see. Jihyo shimmied closer and nodded. “All done.” She grabbed Momo’s hand and had her lay in the middle of the bed while the four of them surrounded her. “You were such a good girl for us, baby.” She leaned down and kissed her gently. “Now you get your reward.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Momo whispered, her cock flexing against her stomach. 

  
  


Nayeon took the toy from Mina with a kiss on the cheek and put it around Momo’s cock at the base, turning it on high. Momo wailed at the feeling, precum leaking steadily down her shaft. Her hips got a mind of their own, instincts making her thrust up desperately into the toy. Nayeon smirked at her desperation and moved it up to cover the head of her cock, her smirk widening when she came almost as soon as it touched her most sensitive spot. Momo moaned with each shot of cum that left her, her shaft pulsing hard. 

  
  


“Keep it there.” Mina said as she came around and wrapped her lips around a nipple, her teeth tugging at her piercing. 

  
  


“Oh, fuck,” Momo groaned low, her cock twitching. 

  
  


Sana moved around and lay beside her, taking her other nipple into her mouth, reaching down to cup and squeeze her balls. She knew Momo would be sensitive, so she exploited it. Mina reached down and took the vibrator from Nayeon, moving it in shallow motions on her cock so she could feel the texture. When Momo’s body started to twist, Nayeon held her down by her hips. 

  
  


Mina gave a slightly harder tug on her piercing and that sent Momo into her third orgasm of the night, slightly weaker than the last. Sana pulled away from her chest and tugged her balls hard, making Momo’s jaw drop. 

  
  


“Coming…” She said in a strained tone, even more cum leaking out of the head slowly, gathering around the edges of the toy. Her chest heaved as she tried to take in as much air as possible after four orgasms. 

  
  


Jihyo took the handle from Mina and pulled the toy completely off of Momo’s cock. She leaned down and swirled her tongue around the overly sensitive head, making Momo whine from discomfort. 

  
  


“Look at me, baby.” 

  
  


Momo looked down and met Jihyo’s eyes, biting hard on her lip as she used her tongue to play with the tip of her cock. 

  
  


“You did so good for us. But I just want one more from you.” She wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked briefly before pulling back. “Can you do that for me?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “I can do that.” 

  
  


Jihyo sank down all the way, her throat working around her cock. Momo fell against the bed and humped against her mouth. Sana’s hand was still massaging her balls. It took barely a minute for Momo to come again, her load spilling straight down Jihyo’s throat since she didn’t move back. She pulled away slowly and Momo’s cock fell limp against her thigh. Jihyo moved up her body and kissed her cheek a few times. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Momo replied quietly, exhausted. 

  
  


Nayeon moved up to her other side while Sana crawled over to lay on top of Mina, tucking into her neck. 

  
  


“I think we all need a nap now.” Mina suggested, pulling the blankets over all five of them. She giggled when Momo nodded, putting her arms around both of her girls to pull them close. 

  
  


~

  
  


A few hours later, Mina woke first, feeling a gentle weight on her. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Sana, sleeping peacefully on her chest. Then, she spotted Momo, Jihyo, and Nayeon to her left huddled together, still sleeping. She let out a soft breath and gently scratched the back of Sana’s head to wake her. 

  
  


Sana made a soft noise and looked up at her. “Hey.” 

  
  


Mina shimmied down and connected their lips. “Come with me.” She whispered, carefully getting out of bed and offering Sana her robe while she put on her boxer briefs and a tank top. Sana followed her down to the kitchen where Mina wrapped her up in her arms. 

  
  


“You wanted to be alone.” Sana mumbled into her neck. 

  
  


“I did. But I should cook food for us too.” Mina swayed them slowly. “And I wanted to talk to you about how you feel.” 

  
  


“About what just happened?” Sana pulled away and moved to sit on the counter, pulling Mina to stand between her legs, arms draped over her shoulders. 

  
  


“Yes.” Mina gave her a small squeeze. “I know it was your idea, but an idea and actually doing something are different. Seeing me with Nayeon.” 

  
  


“Baby,” Sana started, cupping her cheeks and looking deep into her eyes. “All five of us trust each other so, so much. I’m not jealous that you made Nayeon scream like a banshee.” She teased. “Jihyo and Momo might be. Even the times I was with Nayeon, she never screamed like that. It’s history. You know Nayeon just like I know Momo. We had years before with each other.” 

  
  


Mina nodded a little. “You’re right. Like always.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her gently. “There’s nothing to be jealous of. They’ll find out what makes Nayeon tick. And you’ll find out what makes me tick.” She whispered. 

  
  


“A few things I haven’t found out, huh?” 

  
  


“Maybe.” Sana kissed her again. “You’ll just have to keep trying and find out.” 

  
  


“That, I can do.” Mina untied her robe and slid her hands along her bare torso up to her chest. She raised a brow and tugged at the studs through her nipples. Sana mashed her lips together and moaned at the back of her throat. 

  
  


“Warm.” 

  
  


Mina dipped her head and dragged her tongue along the cool metal. 

  
  


“Warmer…” 

  
  


Mina sucked and pulled hard at the stud with her teeth, making Sana hiss. 

  
  


“Hot.” 

  
  


Mina pulled back and laid kisses all over her neck as she closed her robe. “My girl likes it hard, I already know that.” She said quietly against her skin. 

  
  


Sana smiled at that. “Still a few doors you need to open, baby.” 

  
  


“I’ll work on it.” Mina pulled back with one last kiss to her lips then moved to the stove to start making lunch for all of them. 

  
  


Nayeon was the first to make an appearance ten minutes later, woken by the smell of food. “Thank God. I’m starving.” She peeked over Mina’s shoulder to see what she was making. “Good job.” She pecked her cheek and moved to sit on the counter next to Sana, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

  
  


“Still tired?” Sana asked, resting her head on top of Nayeon’s. 

  
  


“I’ll wake up in a minute. Hard sleeper.” 

  
  


“Understatement.” Mina butted in. 

  
  


“Shut up.” Nayeon mumbled. 

  
  


Another few minutes went by then Jihyo and Momo came into the kitchen, Momo latched onto Jihyo’s back with her arms around her waist. Nayeon smiled at the sight of them. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Momo hummed softly, walking a little slower than she normally did. “Morning.” She broke away from Jihyo with a rub to her hip to go over to Nayeon, placing a lingering kiss on her exposed cheek since the other was on Sana’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


“I’m okay.” Nayeon moved her head up. “Are you?” 

  
  


“Eventually. Still really sore.” Momo rubbed her thighs. 

  
  


“We did a number on you.” Sana giggled. 

  
  


Jihyo stood beside Mina at the stove. “That was interesting.” 

  
  


“Regret it?” 

  
  


“Absolutely not.” Jihyo put her arm around Mina’s waist. “If anything, it brought us all closer.” 

  
  


“True.” 

  
  


“And a few...revelations.” 

  
  


“Oh, yeah. I felt you fuck me harder when Nayeon made that noise. What happened to no jealousy?” She teased. 

  
  


Jihyo huffed and pushed her shoulder. “I got you back.” 

  
  


“You did.” Mina laughed then turned her head to whisper into her ear. “Up and to the left a little.” 

  
  


Jihyo’s lips turned up at the corners. “I’ll remember that.” 

  
  


“Good. She’ll be like putty.” 

  
  


Jihyo gave her side a small pat then moved to hug Momo from behind. “We’ll head home after lunch. We’ve got some things to handle.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Momo rubbed her forearm. 

  
  


“So do we.” Sana said, glancing at Mina. 

  
  


After lunch was done, Nayeon, Momo, and Jihyo left to go home after a round of hugs. Sana took Mina’s hand and pulled her back up to the bedroom. She got them on the bed and pulled Mina to rest between her legs. 

  
  


“You know what I want?” Sana ran her hands along Mina’s sides. 

  
  


Mina leaned down and pecked her lips. “What’s that?” 

  
  


Sana grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. ‘I want you to make love to me.” 

  
  


Mina melted at her words, kissing her gently. “Okay.” 

  
  


She spent the next hour worshiping Sana’s body, laying kisses and gentle nips to every inch of skin she could reach. The soft moans that fell from her lips egging her on to keep her pace slow. When she finally pushed into her, she made sure Sana could feel every inch of her cock as she thrust, their lips connected. When both of them got on edge, Mina rested her forehead against Sana’s, her breath tickling down her neck. 

  
  


“With me?” 

  
  


Sana nodded, reaching down to lace their hands together. It took just a few more thrusts for them to come together, Mina’s hips pressed tightly against Sana’s. 

  
  


“I love you.” Sana whispered, her lips brushing against Mina’s as she spoke. 

  
  


“I love you, too, baby. So much.” 

  
  


Sana looped her arms around Mina’s neck and kissed her deep, putting all of her emotion into it. Mina kissed her back, her chest tightening from the depth of the kiss. She moved to nuzzle into her neck, leaving their bodies tightly entangled. A few more muttered words of love had Sana’s eyes welling. Mina could sense it and moved up to press her lips just under her eye. 

  
  


“Don’t cry, baby.” Mina whispered, cupping one of her cheeks. 

  
  


“Can’t help it.” Sana let out a soft, watery laugh. “Overwhelming.” 

  
  


Mina kissed her forehead. “I love you.” She repeated. “More than I’ll ever be able to express.” 

  
  


“You do a good job.” Sana smiled. 

  
  


“I’ll still try to.” 

  
  


“I know. You’re amazing and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

  
  


“Just being you.” 

  
  


Sana took a deep breath. “Stop making me cry.” 

  
  


Mina laughed and played with her fingers. “Okay, I’ll stop. Want to go out to dinner with me?” 

  
  


“Asking me on a date with your cock still in me?” 

  
  


“Yep.” 

  
  


Sana chuckled. “Of course.” 

  
  


“Yay!” Mina said to make Sana laugh, which she was successful in. “We should shower first.” 

  
  


“Definitely.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Momo hummed quietly, her arms wrapped tightly around Jihyo, who was straddling her lap. She swayed them from side to side. 

  
  


“I know a little secret now.” Jihyo whispered into her ear. “And I’ll tell you since Nayeon is in the shower.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


“The thing Mina did to her? Up and left.” 

  
  


Momo made a soft noise. “I’ll remember that.” 

  
  


“But you, though,” Jihyo ran her fingers through her hair. “Submissive?” 

  
  


Momo’s cheeks tinted pink. “Shh.” 

  
  


“It’s hot.” Jihyo rubbed the back of her neck, guiding her in for a kiss. “Are you going to let us try it more?” 

  
  


“If you want to. I don’t have a problem with it.” 

  
  


“I have a few ideas.” Jihyo’s eyes snapped to the door when it opened, seeing Nayeon come in wrapped in a towel. “Hi.” 

  
  


“All done.” Nayeon pulled the towel off and walked to the closet, not noticing the two sets of eyes on her body. Only when she turned around, did she spot them. “What?” 

  
  


“Sexy.” They said in unison.

  
  


“You? Yes, I know.” Just as she was about to pull a shirt on, Momo and Jihyo whined loudly to make their protest known. “Really?” 

  
  


“Come here.” Momo offered her arm. “Sit with us.” 

  
  


“You both have clothes on.” Nayeon pointed out as she crawled on the bed toward them, snuggling into Momo’s side. 

  
  


“We can fix that.” Jihyo suggested. 

  
  


“You should. We’re not going anywhere.” 

  
  


A minute later, all three of them were naked and laying in bed, legs tangled together and bodies pressed close. 

  
  


“Today was interesting, though.” Nayeon said, running her palm along Momo’s stomach. “How do you two feel?” 

  
  


“We feel fine about it. Learned something new about you we need to practice.” Jihyo raised her brow. 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


Jihyo moved over Momo and settled between Nayeon’s legs, letting her shaft rest against her core. “Mmhmm. Got a little pointer from Mina.” 

  
  


Nayeon mashed her lips together. “I guess we should test it out.” She let out a soft moan when Momo latched onto her neck, sucking hard to leave a dark purple hickey behind, marking her. 

  
  


“And make sure you know you’re ours.” She whispered against her skin. 

  
  


“I’ll always be yours.” Nayeon whispered back, reaching up to cup the back of her neck. “Both of you.” 

  
  


Jihyo leaned down and kissed her. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Momo smiled against her skin. “Me too.” 

  
  


Nayeon turned her head and kissed Momo deeply. “I love you, too.” She gasped as Jihyo slid into her. “Fuck…” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
